


Sick

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Sam, Domestic Sam Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are sick, and grumpy, but Sam still tries to take care of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

"Ugh," You groan as you wake up. Last night, your throat was itchy, and you had started coughing. Knowing you were getting sick, you popped some emergenC, hoping when you woke up you would feel better.

However now you felt horrible. You're throat was on fire, you couldn't breathe through your nose, and your head was more stuffed than a turkey on thanksgiving.  You were frozen, your teeth shattering. On top of that, you, Sam and Dean were supposed to go on a hunt today.

You climb out of bed, groaning as every move you made hurt. You walk to your closet, put on one of Sam's old sweatshirts, and some sweatpants. Grabbing more blankets from the top shelf, you throw them over your bed, before climbing back in, and cuddling down into your nest. Feeling your eyes start to droop, you welcome sleep. At least when you were sleeping, you weren't miserable.

\-------------------------

"Y/ N, honey, wake up. Please wake up, and tell me what's wrong," Sam told you, gently shaking your shoulder.

You groan, ignoring him, and cuddling more into your blankets. You didn't want to talk, it hurt too bad.

He reached over, pulling the blanket away from your face. Feeling his hand on your forehead, he gasped when he felt how hot it was.

"Go away," You grumbled, not wanting him to see you like this.

"My poor girl, you're burning up! I'll be right back." He told you, ignoring your words, and  covering you back up. 

He was true to his words. As soon as you started to fall back to sleep, he was back. "Dean's going on the hunt by himself. If he needs help, he can call Garth. I'll stay here and take care of you. Here take this." You saw he had some pills and a glass of water. Also beside him was tissues, crackers, and cough drops.

"No, it hurts to swallow." You whine at him.

Feeling bad for you he tried to make you understand.  "I know it hurts, but honey, these will help the hurting go away."

"Fine, if I take them, will you leave me alone so I can die in peace?"

Handing them to you, he waited until you swallowed them. "Sure, I'll go. I'm going to head to the store. Do you want anything?"

No." You say, turning away from him, and falling asleep.

You slept the rest of the day, occasionally climbing out of your cocoon of blankets to use the bathroom. Sam came in multiple times to check up on you, and to make sure you took some medicine. It was nice of him to help you, but you were too sick to care. 

The next day you felt a little better.  You made your way out to the couch, taking your cocoon with you. Sam was sitting at one of the tables, and immediately came over to you. He placed the back of his hand on your forehead, "Still running a fever. Feeling any better?"

You mumbled something, and walked over to the couch. He went into the kitchen and came out with chicken noodle soup and tea.

"Got these yesterday,  thought they might help." He said passing them to you. Taking a sip of the tea, you taste lemon and honey. It went down easily, coating your throat and ,and making it feel better. The soup was amazing, and you felt better after eating it.

"Want to watch a movie?" Sam asks, and you nod your head. He puts in your favorite movie and sits next to you. Before long, you start getting tired, and he notices. Holding his arm up, he encourages you to cuddle.

"But you might catch my cold," you protest. 

"I don't care. Now scoot over." 

You spent the rest of the day, under your blankets, cuddled up to Sam, alternating between watching movies, and sleeping. At nightime, he gently picked you up, carrying you into your bedroom. Covering you with your blankets, he kissed your temple, and started to walk out.

"Hey Sam, I know I've been grumpy, and I wanted to say I'm sorry. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Sure Y/N. You know I would do anything for you, I love you."

Hey Sam," you say one more time, stopping him again.

"Yes?"

Don't leave."

He strip down to his boxers and tshirt and climbs into bed with you. You lay your head on his chest, his heart beat lulling you to sleep.

"Hey Sam?" You sleepily say one more time.

"Hmm?" He whispers.

I love you."

"I know" he says, as he kisses the top of your head.


End file.
